


We're on the right side of rock bottom

by runawayheart



Category: Marvel (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayheart/pseuds/runawayheart
Summary: So the idea came to me after quite some time of reading the runaways comics. It is set around the time Xavin took off in place of Karolina and the aftermath of such concerning Karolina and Nico. How it changed their relationship into something else entirely and how each handle such.





	We're on the right side of rock bottom

_We are on the right side of rock bottom_

_Because we keep coming back for more_

 

 

Nico isn't the best when it comes to emotions but she tries her best to comfort Karolina when it comes to her grieving the loss of Xavin. She listens as Karolina recalls the good times they had together and pushes down her own feelings knowing they are unwelcome at this very moment or ever. Besides she had yet to really come to terms with the fact that she may or may not be in love with Karolina and the implications that came with such. So it wasn't all that hard to commit herself entirely to the cause of helping her in any way possible even if it meant just holding her until she slept since she was used to having company at night. Even if deep down she was worried that this would only make the lines between them that much more murky when it came to one another. That was a concern for a day and a time that wasn't anywhere in the future. 

 

When the sadness Karolina was going through changed into anger Nico felt that was much more easier to work with. Since she had more then enough to go around most days if she thought about all the things that went wrong in her life thus far. When it came to Karolina she figured it was better to have her channel such in a more constructive way doubting that burying her feelings until she exploded would of worked when it didn't for herself. Honestly old habits died hard and Nico did not have better coping mechanisms or the time to learn any since she was usually busy either helping Karolina or wrestling with her own problems concerning the others. As she spent more time helping Karolina she decided to let Alex  handle the role of leader finding it was a relief to not be the one the rest went to when it came to any problem big or small. They would spent hours both practicing until Nico ran out of spells to use and Karolina ran out of energy. Perhaps it wasn't the best way to help Karolina but it was the only one she could think of and it seemed to help for the most part. 

 

What Nico hadn't expected was just how close she had grown to Karolina as she helped her grieve. Sure they were close before then but it was much different and neither seemed inclined to point such out at all. What used to brief touches to reassure Karolina were now much longer and she found herself returning them even though there was no reason to. She would find perfectly good reasons to have Karolina close and it did not seem like she minded at all. Their frequent lingering touches shifted into stolen kisses when they were alone or sharing Karolina's bed finding she could not sleep without her having grown used to the warmth that came with having her close. When Nico wasn't sharing her bed she would wake to the feeling of warmth and finding Karolina had wrapped herself completely around her so she would be trapped in her bed until either Karolina moved or woke up. But she could not find it in herself to complain when honestly deep down she relished having Karolina close to her even if the situation was less then ideal. She would take what she could get before Karolina decided she wanted someone new or simply had no need of her anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be on going just need the motivation for such and it will happen


End file.
